Pairs
by Killah883
Summary: I have been wanting to read some NaLu stuff for a while, but didn't find anything that interested me. Here is what I came up with. NaLu, GrUvia, GaLe. Maybe more. Canceled. My deepest apologies, as of now the story is canceled.
1. Chapter 1

_**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL OR ANYTHING FAIRY TAIL RELATED!**_

**Hello all, this is my first fanfic, so forgive my old habits of schoolwork writing (I also suck at dialogue, so give me a moment to get used to this setting).**

**I have wanted to see a NaLu fanfic for some time, but couldn't find one where NaLu wasn't only in the background, so I decided to make this myself.**

**PS - **_Italics means thought (Thoughts will be inside of apostrophe's). __**Bold italics are A/N. **_**Bold will determine setting and such things as this.**

**Chapter 1  
"NaLu's beginning"**

**~~Outside Lucy's apartment; post-job, Lucy is pissed at Natsu for losing the payment.~~**

_'That man, I swear the only thing in his mind is those flames he eats all the time,' _thought Lucy. "Ughh, I'm going to go take a shower to cool my head."

"Hey Lucy," said Natsu "I came because I wanted to say how sorry I was about the job earlier."

"Look Natsu, I've had a long... wait..." said Lucy, "WHY ARE YOU IN MY APARTMENT? I swear Natsu, I'm going to kill you!" _'I'm going to KILL HIM, if he says-'_

Natsu grabbed Lucy's shoulder, spinning her around, maybe a little closer than he'd thought he meant to. "Hey, Luce, I was just here to say I'm sorry, I'll leave because I can see you're pissed."

_'Crap! He's close! I thought I had my feelings for him under control! I can handle distances, but I can feel his breath, I think I might do something stupid!' _ She pushed away from him, so she didn't, but kept his hands on her shoulders. "Natsu, I'm just a little tired now is all, so if you could please go, can we talk this over tomorrow?" said Lucy, worried her feelings had shown through.

"Sure, Luce!" said Natsu, happy his friend was letting him leave of his own accord. _'I accidentally pulled her too close back there. Man, if she hadn't pushed away, I don't know what I would've done...'_

**~~Guild hall; everyone knows about the fight between the two, but this was usual after a job~~**

"Natsu and Lucy are at it again." Said Mirajane, slightly spaced out. _'I wonder if I can make those two get together.'_ This thought wandered into her head any time the two were in a room together.

"Hey, flame-brain, how much did you break this time?" asked Gray, genuinely curious, as the job had been for Natsu and Lucy only, as had many of their recent jobs _**(A/N this is something I borrowed from another series. In this one, though, it's team-building. They're working together to build a bigger bond.)**_. _'I'm unconfortable with the two of them alone together so much, but I can't do anything about it if they feel for each other.'_

"Only one house, Ice Boy, lay off it." said Natsu. _'I seriously pissed off Lucy this time, don't bring it up!'_

"Only one house? Natsu, that house was the size of a Cathedral! We lost our whole payment on repairs!" Lucy said, annoyed at his obliviousness. _'He can't pull me so close in front of everyone, right?'_

"Hey Luce, let's talk this over somewhere more private. How about my place?" Natsu whispered in her ear. _'Maybe I won't do something stupid like last time...'_

"Ok, but I can't be responsible for any injuries suffered." Lucy said, trying to make a joke out of the situation. _'Oh crap, did that flame-brain figure out my feelings? Is he trying to use them against me?'_

**_  
Thanks all for reading, I really hope you enjoy my little NaLu thing. I'm doing this for my own entertainment, so I'll keep writing for those of you who actually like it. Haters back off, I sure won't ;)  
I hope you all enjoy, leave me a review, tell me how you think it is. I won't be able to fix my terrible grammar, but if the story's good enough, that shouldn't matter. My friend will be reviewing these hopefully, so I may take suggestions from him.**

**Give me suggestions, as I want this to include GaLe, GrUvia, maybe something a little more taboo like Romeo and Wendy? Tell me the couples you want to see.**

**Will Lucy accidentally reveal her feelings to Natsu? Or maybe the other way around? You'll find out with time!**


	2. Chapter 2

_**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL OR ANYTHING RELATED AS OF SUCH!**_

**Hi! I haven't yet posted anything, but got a sudden burst of inspiration, so I'm writing this prior to series release. I have yet to confirm my friend reviewing this, so there may still be some annoyances here.  
Anyways:**

Previously on "name":  
Natsu invited Lucy somewhere private to discuss his destructive habits. Or did he? Lucy thinks he might have noticed her feelings and is planning to use them against her here. Natsu is worried he might let his true feelings for the beautiful young blonde slip. Even so, they're both convinced the other doesn't feel anything for them!  
_**Be ready for some drama, I'm a little rusty though, as you probably saw in the last. Here goes nothing ;)**_

**Chapter 2**

**"The First"**

**~~Natsu's house; waiting for Lucy to arrive, wondering how to cope with his feelings for her~~**

_'Lucy's pretty cute when she's- Wait! No time for that now, she's on her way here and she isn't too happy with me right now. I seriously pissed her off this time.'_ "Maybe she won't be so angry, I don't want to break any chance with her..." Natsu wondered aloud.

**~~Lucy's house; getting ready to leave and go see Natsu, wondering the same thing~~**

_'I wonder if he really did figure it out... He pulled me really close that time, and I know with his ehanced senses... Oh, gosh, how do I deal with this...'_ "Well, if he really did figure it out, all I can do is play on it, maybe I'll be able to convince him to feel the same way..." wondered Lucy out loud, not really worried about giving herself up to the love of her life.

**~~Natsu's house; Lucy's about to arrive~~**

Lucy knocks on the door, there's a sign out front marked "Natsu & Happy." "Ahh, well, at least he lives alone..." Lucy said, worried about what might happen.

Natsu opens the door, having cleaned himself up a little bit for the discussion. "Hey Luce, how's it going?" said Natsu, hoping this can be more a romantic than fighting encounter. _'I hate to admit it, but I've fallen for her. Nothing to do now but wait for the right time to make my move.'_

"Well, despite barely being able to pay rent because of you, I've been good." Lucy said annoyedly. _'I can only hope putting on a cold act will stop something romantic from happening.'_

"Oh, yeah, I forgot about that. I'm really sorry about nearly dropping that house on top of you." said Natsu, hurriedly forgetting his romantic thoughts in hopes of making this fight go away. _'I really did forget about that!'_

"Really?! Do you think you can just say 'I'm sorry' and it'll all blow over?! You nearly killed me this time Natsu! I can only barely make rent because of you!" said a truly annoyed Lucy. _'This is starting to piss me off more than I could imagine! But the cold act seems to be working, he isn't doing anything to put me off-balance emotionally.'_

_**(A/N This whole time they had been stood in the doorway.)**_

"Well, let's discuss this inside." said Natsu, stepping out of the way. _'Will she forgive me this time?'_

Lucy took a step forward, miscalculated, and tripped on the doorframe. She braced herself to hit the floor, eyes closed, tensed up, but then she felt something different. Strong arms, warm, despite the freezing air they'd been standing in. _'Oh no! If I stay like this...'_

Natsu had caught her instinctively, one hand on her upper back, the other on the back of her head. "Luce? Are you OK?" said Natsu, tenatively. _'She's got her eyes closed and she's tensed. She didn't expect me to catch her. Maybe now? No... It's too soon...'_ The fight in Natsu's mind continued.

Lucy opened her beautiful caramel-brown eyes, and un-tensed her body, letting herself indulge in the embrace. She grabbed onto his arm, preparing to get up, when something happened. She felt his arms tense, his breath get short. She began moving towards his face, staring into his intense onyx-colored eyes. _'Oh no! This is it, at least I wasn't the instigator!'_

"Lucy..." whispered Natsu, moving in for what they were both expecting. _'Yes! Finally, I manned up and she's going to let me kiss her!'_

"Natsu..." whispered Lucy, knowing that he could hear her, no matter what.

Their lips met, it was like fireworks. Like a tea kettle that had been covered up for the longest time. Like a volcanoe that had been capped off, finally able to blow.

His lips were hot, like running your hand through a flame. _'Ohh... This is perfect. Let's never have this moment end!'_

Her lips were warm, surprising to him, since not many things were warm, because of his magic. _'This is the perfect moment. I'm not going to let this end within my power.'_

When they separated for air, they stared into each others eyes, neither daring to break the silence that felt so sacred to them in that moment.

**_  
Well, hope you enjoyed! I told you about some drama right? I might write yet more because I'm really inspired right now. I have made the desicion that my friend will review even these two (maybe three) that were written without his acceptance. This is if he accepts.  
Well? What'd you think?! I could just see the moment in my mind all of a sudden, and had to figure out a way to get it on paper.**

Make sure to review and tell me what you think! Thank you, goodbye.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi! I'm writing another without having posted anything :) I really like the series, because I can finally get all my wonderings out onto paper, this is more like a really weird journal for me than anything. I hope you guys like it!**

**These will probably go out on the same day, as soon as I get a stable internet connection, as I want to see Fairy Tail fans rxns! (old habit from chem class, it means reactions) Is this what you saw when thinking of a NaLu relationship? Soon it'll be over, and I will probably move on to GaLe. But, I digress, let's get going :)**

Previously on Pairs:  
Natsu and Lucy just had their first kiss! Neither of them have said a word for about five minutes, just sitting in each other's arms, staring into the other's eyes.

_**(A/N How will the guild react? How will Natsu and Lucy react?! Did Happy see? So many questions to be answered! Well oh well, here I go!)**_

**Chapter 3**

**How to Deal**

**~~Natsu's house; after **_**IT**_

_'Wow... That was amazing. I'm speechless! His eyes are all I need right now...'_ thought a captivated Lucy, staring into Natsu's eyes. She wondered what he was thinking of _IT_.

_'Oh... That feels long overdue... I'm just going to sit here, staring into those beautiful eyes...'_ thought Natsu, not wanting that perfect moment to end. He didn't move, he just held her there, gazing into her eyes, as she was his.

"Ohhhhhh! You llllllllllike him!" said Happy, trying to break up the moment that was so awkward before him.

Neither of them budged, or even noticed Happy, despite his voice breaking the silence, and they continued their perfect moment.

As the two came back to reality, Lucy began to stand up, and Natsu embraced her, her head to his chest.

_'He's so strong, and he's warm.'_ thought could feel his chest muscles rippling under her head.

_'She's perfect! I can't believe it took me so long to realize that...'_ Natsu thought, not wanting this moment to end either.

When they finally let go, Lucy stood up on her tiptoes, and gave him a quick kiss, leaving. Natsu grabbed her wrist, pulled her in, and kissed her again. They then parted ways, Lucy going home to think, Natsu going to get some food.

**~~Lucy's house; wondering what to do next~~**

_'Should I call him? I want to, but at the same time, I don't think words could do this justice...'_ Lucy thought, lying in her bed, staring at the ceiling and smiling.

She had gone home to think about other things, get her mind off of him. Not to think about _IT_ anymore. However, all she could think about was that moment, his arms, how warm and strong he was.

_'I'm going to go to sleep, it's late. I'll see him tomorrow, so it should be OK, right?'_ Lucy wondered, worried about the situation tomorrow. _'He probably won't act any different!'_

**~~Natsu's house; thinking the same~~**

_'How should I act tomorrow? Should I kiss her again, just act casual about it? I know I won't be able to go long without another...'_ worried Natsu, trying to think of how to treat the situation tomorrow.

Natsu had found food, but couldn't eat. All he could think about was _her_. He felt in love, but at the same time grounded.

_'I might as well sleep, but I'll see her tomorrow. I'll confront her somewhere private, and kiss her again. I hope she's OK with it...'_ wondered Natsu. _'Hopefully she's good, I don't want to hurt her!'_

**~~Fairy Tail; Happy's spreading the news, as usual~~**

"He did WHAT?!" yelled Lisanna, feeling as though her first love had abandoned her.

"He kissed her! Lip to lip! Then they stared at each other for a while, then he kissed her again, and she left!" said Happy for what felt about the thousandth time.

"Man!" said Elfman, not knowing how else to cope.

Mirajane squealed, and ran to tell Master Makarov.

Levy was struck speechless, and dazed off into space.

"Geehee" lauged Gajeel, wanting to mess with Natsu about it.

"Fire-brain..." mumbled Gray, with Juvia grabbing his feet.

"No more love-rival!" happily squealed Juvia.

For once in a while, Erza was struck speechless, and did the same as Levy.

"We're here!" yelled Natsu as he and Lucy entered together.

Everyone stared at the couple, wondering what they were going to say. Natsu and Lucy saw everyone and looked at Happy, Lucy turned bright red, and Natsu grabbed her hand.

_'I'm going to kill that cat! Well... Maybe after he lets go of my hand...'_ thought Lucy, feeling his warm grip.

"Yep, that's right! We're together!" said Natsu happily, as he and Lucy had discussed this earlier.

**~~Earlier~~**

"What should we do?" asked Natsu, looking at Lucy, wanting with all his heart to repeat the previous night.

"Well, Happy saw us, so if he told everyone, we're going to announce it." said Lucy, hoping that it didin't come to that situation.

The two kissed for a long while, finally making their way to the guild hall. They both knew what had happened.

**_**

Well, chapter 3 was long, but there was much to cover, and I don't like breaking off in the middle of this kind of situation. I hope you guys enjoy my version of NaLu, public and open, airing affections like it was natural. Assuming people read, thank you for reading, and please review! It'll mean a lot if I ever get internet. :P

Well, same as last time, I'm not giving up on this because I find it extremely enjoyable to imagine and write. Soonish I'll finish up NaLu and go to GaLe, I've decided, as I have some ideas for them. Still waiting for my friend's response. I use a lot of time to write these, so I actually haven't heard from him all day... Oh well, I'll talk to him soon enough. My creative juices are flowing, so time for chapter 5. Maybe now, maybe later. Suggestions accepted for GaLe and GrUvia. Any couple will do, as long as I can see it, I can't write if I'm not inspired.


	4. Chapter 4

**So this may be a short chapter, I accidentally covered too much last chapter xD Sorry about this, but can you blame me? If your imagination is about the same as mine, you'll understand why I wanted to keep writing.  
So this time is pretty simple, just the guild's reactions, and possibly a little bit of PDA, you'll see. I can guarantee that you'll see Mira's and Erza's rxns. Have fun!**

Previously on Pairs:  
Happy revealed to the whole guild what he had seen, and had forced Natsu and Lucy to go public with their brand new relationship!

Chapter 4  
Jealousy

~~Guild Hall; Awaiting reactions of the people in the guild.~~

"Well... Umm... Umm... Umm..." stuttered Gray, a little jealous of his friend's newfound girl. _'I knew it! They weren't strengthening friendship on those missions!'_ "I'm... happy for you...?" said Gray questioningly.

The two were locked together, Natsu's arm over Lucy's shoulders, and Lucy's arm around his midsection.

"Prove it!" said Mirajane, refusing to believe that she didn't instigate the relationship. _'That's like my job! How dare they do that for me!'_

The rest of the guild began chanting "Prove it!". Natsu looked at Lucy, shrugged, and kissed her. Right there, on the spot. The chanting died instantly and the two stayed together for a long while.

"Well?" said Natsu, annoyed that he had to do such a childish thing, which was an alien thought to him.

Lucy blushed and squeezed closer to Natsu. The guild stared in disbelief as the couple stood before them.

"Yay! I knew it would work out!" said Mirajane, happy her two dense friends finally realized they were perfect for each other. "I'm glad you two are together!"

The two stared and smiled, then looked at Erza, who was still staring in disbelief.

"I-I-I-I... I don't know..." she said, sitting down. She regained her composure, and walked up to the two, intending to intimidate them into admitting a gag. When the two didn't budge, she said "You aren't lying." Then sat back down in shock.

Lisanna walked up to the couple and stared intently at each of them, one at a time. When she was satisfied that the two were actually together, she walked away. No one could see it, but she was crying.

**~~Lisanna's house~~**

_'I can't let that bitch get in my way! _I _was his first love, why would he turn away?!'_ thought Lisanna, as she took this as Natsu's betrayal. _'I'll have to do something! I can't let that bimbo steal him away...'_

Lisanna stayed up all night brooding.

**_**

**End of Chapter 4**

Well that was fun, eh? My friend agreed to be my buisiness partner, so expect slightly better dialogue. I discovered a reason to keep on with NaLu, yay! I will also say this: I lied about GaLe, I am starting on GrUvia, as I got an image of Juvia that was stunning, and an idea of how I want them to work out. I have yet to release any of the story. I will release starting tomorrow.  
Have a good day,  
-Kyle


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey! Now we're done with NaLu for a little, time for some GrUvia! :D Don't worry about... Yeah, actually, worry about Lisanna.  
Here we go!  
**_**(A/N These two stories are connected, the NaLu from the first 'arc' is still existant. This is among the midst of that.)**_

**Chapter 5  
Juvia's wish, Fulfilled**

**~~Fairy Tail; Gray is thinking~~**

_'Well, I can't let him win this. No... That sounds like I'd be using whoever it might be. Still...'_ thought Gray, worrying about Fairy Tail's new couple. _'How did he get _her_? She's his exact opposite.'_

"Gray-sama!" squealed Juvia. "Why are you staring at her?! She's dating Natsu!" She was annoyed because Gray was spacing out.

_'Oh god. Here's Juvia.'_ thought Gray. "I wasn't staring at anyone, I was thinking." This was what felt like the hundredth time he'd spaced out staring at the new couple.

"Gray-sama, go to the carnival with Juvia!" asked Juvia, expecting the usual answer of 'No.'

_'Well, she's been asking all day. I might as well...'_ thought Gray. "Fine, when is it?"

"Bu- Wait, YAY!" Juvia yelled, excited. "It's this weekend, Juvia will be expecting you!"

"Alright, I'll pick you up around 6." Gray said, mildly regretting his desicion. _'Well, here goes nothing.'_

**~~Fairy Tail, the next day~~**

"All these couples, and I didn't help a thing!" said Mirajane under her breath. _'I have to help someone!'_

"Hey, Ice Boy, heard you got a date?" Natsu teased, hoping to anger his friend.

"Yeah, I'm going with Juvia to the carnival this weekend." coolly responded Gray, realizing the reality of what he had just said.

_'Wow, I didn't expect him to outright say that...'_ thought Natsu, realizing that his attempt had done nothing. "Well, good luck with that."

"Why are you worried about him?" asked Lucy, wondering why her new boyfriend cared.

"I'm not, I just wanted to make him angry." replied Natsu.

"Well, if you get in a fight, try not to kill me, OK?" teased Lucy, but Natsu had spaced out.

"GRAY-SAMA!" yelled Juvia, having arrived at the guild.

"Yes, Juvia?" sighed Gray, knowing what was about to happen.

Juvia latched onto his arm, like she did every other day, and whispered in his ear, "I hope you have fun on our _date_." She emphasized this word, to make it clear what this meant to her.

"I'm sure I will, Juvia." said Gray, hearing the way she said that sentence. _'What did I get myself into...?'_

**~~Gray's house~~**

_'Well, at least I have a date at all. I can't help that she is literally crazy for me.'_ thought Gray, trying to maintain a position that kept him unattached from her. _'I can't really think of this as a date, this is more like a "shut up you're annoying" kind of thing, right...?'_

Gray was actually worried about falling for Juvia.

**~~Juvia's house~~**

_'Gray-sama agreed to go on a date with Juvia! Juvia can barely restrain herself! What if a ride gets stuck, and it's just Juvia and Gray-sama alone? Juvia's heart can barely sustain itself!'_ Juvia thought excitedly.

All Juvia had thought about since meeting Gray was having a family with him. Now he had agreed to date her, what was next?

**_  
End Chapter 5**

Well, that's the beginning of GrUvia. I'm kind of unsure about this one, so give it a review and tell me what you might think could happen!

**Sorry for the short chapter, didn't want to put too much in here, as it's introductory only.**

**What will happen on Gray's first date with Juvia, something horrible that forces them together, or something wonderful that does the same? Only time will tell.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey everyone, it may not've been a while since I released anything, but it's been a while since I wrote. The site has a spam lock on it, so I couldn't release anything yesterday like I planned to. Anyways, on to the story! (I'm going to try a little bit of descriptive writing here... Enjoy!)**

**Previously on Pairs: Gray accepted a date from Juvia, and he's worried about his true feelings for the obsessed bluenette.**

**Chapter 6  
Juvia's Dream Come True**

**~~At Gray's house; getting ready for his date~~**

_'Well, it's 5:30, I might as well go and get Juvia.'_ thought Gray. _'I hope she has fun... WAIT! Did I really just think that?!'_

Gray was falling for Juvia, despite how he wanted to feel for her. He was fighting with himself the whole way to her house.

**~~At Juvia's house; waiting for Gray to arrive~~**

_'Gray-sama is on his way to get Juvia! Juvia can't contain her excitement!'_ Juvia thought, she had been waiting for this day for a very long time. _'Juvia hopes she doesn't do something to make Gray-sama angry with her.'_

*knock knock* "Juvia, it's Gray." yelled Gray, wondering if his date was ready. _'Why am I so nervous?!'_

"Juvia is coming Gray-sama!" said Juvia, on her way to the door.

Juvia was wearing an ocean-blue skirt that was just above her knee, slit up the left side so she could move at the carnival. She had black panty-hose on with the same color flats on. She was wearing a top that started just below the top of the skirt. It hugged her curves wonderfully, with a low neckline. Also wearing a silver necklace with the Fairy Tail emblem on it, with a blue jacket. The edges were fur-lined, and to top it off, she had her blue hair down in her usual style, minus the hat.

_'Wow...'_ thought Gray, he was captivated. "Y-You look stu-stunning Juvia..." stuttered Gray.

He felt horribly underdressed. He was wearing a white t-shirt with an unbuttonned dress shirt above it. He had on black jeans and black and white sneakers.

_'Juvia hopes she didn't over-dress!'_ worried Juvia, she had dressed this way to impress her Gray-sama.

**~~At the carnival~~**

"What do you want to do, Juvia?" Gray asked, still captivated by the beautiful bluenette.

"Well, Juvia would like to ride the ferris wheel..." sheepishly stated Juvia, secretly hoping that it would get stuck with the two of them on top. _'If the ride got stuck up there, it would only be Juvia and Gray-sama.'_

"Alright, c'mon Juvia!" said Gray, he was unsure of what he wanted. _'Suddenly I feel so weird around her, what happened?'_

When they arrived at the ferris wheel, Gray payed for the ride, and they rode. The ride ended up without a hitch, to Juvia's dissapointment. Gray was still battling himself to get his feelings for Juvia under control.

_'I've never felt this way around anyone, especially not Juvia. What in Earthland is going on?'_Gray wondered, vexed by his predicament. "Hey, Juvia, are you hungry?"

"Juvia would like some food, yes, Gray-sama." Juvia said, absentmindedly, she was imagining her future family with Gray.

The two of them ate in relative peace, only a few noises here and there from the random passers-by.

Suddenly, they were nearly the only two left in the park, and Gray had decided on his feelings.

"Hey, Juvia, follow me." stated Gray, walking towards the Tunnel of Terror. _'Maybe if I scare her enough, she'll hold onto me...'_

"Alright Gray-sama!" Juvia would agree to anything, as long as her Gray-sama was there with her. _'Where is Gray-sama taking Juvia?'_

When they arrived, Gray once again paid for their tickets. This time, it was for him rather than her. _'I hope this works...'_

When they were inside, Gray could barely take his eyes off of the girl, who was not impressed by the cheap scare tactics. _'I have to take control of this situation..._'

He decided to ask Juvia a favor. "Hey, can you create a ball of water around us? No one else is here, so it shouldn't be a problem." _'Please work!'_

"OK, Gray-sama!" said Juvia, wondering what her beloved man had in store. She created the sphere of water around them, and said "What else?"

"Nothing, I've got the rest." Gray said, as he froze the sphere of water around them. _'I have to do this, it's my last chance.'_

He spoke, "Juvia, I don't know what happened, but recently, I've felt something, something strong for you." Juvia blushed and wondered if she was dreaming.

"Gray-sama, what's going on?" asked Juvia, still very confused by her whole ordeal. _'I thought Gray-sama didn't feel that way for me! Maybe I finally won him over!'_

Gray leaned in, closing his eyes, while Juvia still wasn't sure of what was going on. When their lips met, Juvia saw stars, Gray only felt her lips. It was a long kiss, and neither of the pair wanted it to end. When they broke apart, Gray grabbed Juvia, and pulled her in, with her head sitting on his chest, and the two stayed like this for most of the night.

**Well? I'm not on as good of terms with this couple as I am with NaLu. I tend to force these two together without a whole lot of tension, and can't really help it. I typed out most of this one day, and finished up today. I got major writer's block for the kiss scene, and was hoping my current material would keep me stocked, but alas, it didn't last that long, so sorry if that was sub-par. I have seen people asking to continue NaLu, feel free to PM me suggestions, but I'm leaving NaLu in the background for now, to let y'all brood over Lisanna. Thank you all for the support, I'm happy to entertain people, and I'm overjoyed that people like my story. Thank you, and have a good day,**

**-Kyle**


	7. Chapter 7

**So, I figured out why I had writers block: I had some girl issues, but I've moved on despite how I feel, because you guys are more important than some girl who's only caused me trouble recently. I'll keep on writing for you guys, thanks for the support you inadvertantly give! :)**

**Last time on Pairs: Gray kissed Juvia after coming to terms with his feelings for her!**

**(How will everyone react? Trouble inbound as well :D)**

**Chapter 7**

**Whoops!**

**~~At the guild; with not much going on~~**

The new couple walked into the guild, Gray's arm over Juvia's shoulder, while she was leaning into his chest. It was obvious what had happened.

"So, Gray finally caved eh?" said Cana, looking for whoever she had bet with. _'I'm surprised he caved so soon...'_

Mirajane just squealed and smiled, excited for the new couple. _'Who can I tell, who can I tell?!'_

Natsu was standing with Lucy, in a similar fashion. "Oi, Ice Princess, you finally manned up, eh?" _'Hmph, took him long enough.'_

"Natsu! Don't be mean!" said Lucy, happy that the rainwoman would possibly leave her alone for a small period of time a day.

"Fine, fine." said Natsu, annoyed that he actually had to listen to the Celestial Mage now.

"OI, how about you all stop gawking and congratulate us!" joked Gray, trying to remove the awkward silence from the room. _'Seriously, stop staring!'_

"Gray-sama, be nice!" said Juvia, hoping her newfound boyfriend didn't make everyone angry. _'The staring is a little weird, though...'_

"Kiss her! Kiss her! Kiss her!" started someone, hoping they could get the desired effect.

It wasn't long before everyone else joined in, even Natsu, who just wanted to humiliate his friend.

Gray moved his hand behind her head, being careful not to ruin her hair, and pulled her into him. She grabbed the collar of his shirt, and pulled herself into the kiss. This went on for a good minute before the guild got bored and went back to their activities.

The couple walked over to the other newfound couple in the guild, now without Juvia's constant 'love-rival' threats to Lucy, which had continued until then, despite the Celestial Mage's well-known relationship.

"Wassup, flame-brain?" said Gray, who had no intention of starting a fight, so he put his arm around Juvia to make this point clear.

"Nothing much, ice boy." said Natsu, who felt the same, they would only get scolded by their girls if they fought now. "I see you finally opened your damned eyes. Took you long enough."

"Oi! It's not my fault you kept trying to fight me, I blame you!" annoyedly said Gray. _'C'mon man, aren't you scared of what that girl could do to you?'_

"Hey! Don't blame me ic-" said Natsu, who was cut off by Lucy kicking him in the shin. _'OW, damnit, forgot I'm not allowed to fight him now...'_

Lucy smiled innocently as she did this, which scared Gray, who now had a new fear of his much stronger girlfriend. _'Oh crap, if Lucy can make _him _stop, I'd better watch out!'_ thought Gray, who was actually picturing Juvia beating him senseless.

**~~Later on~~**

"Hey, Gray, come over to my room at Fairy Hills later, I have something I need to discuss with you." said Erza, wanting to speak to Gray about their recent job. _**(A/N Don't worry what happened on the job, it isn't important. )**_

"Alright Erza, I'll be there, trust me." Gray said, not wanting to piss off Titania. _'Oh god, what'd I do this time?!'_ he thought.

**Still working through it, but I'm mostly over it now. Either way, I'm going to keep writing for you guys, y'all just tell me if you think I'm trying too hard or if you think I should do this or that. PM me anything: questions, requests, advice, whatever (I'm being serious, I love to help people, don't hesitate to ask a question, or just start a conversation)! I know this chapter was rather short, but this was to set up the trouble in the next chapter. I'm wonderfully happy that y'all like my story, as it's pretty much my first ever written for the purpose of being read.**


	8. Chapter 8 edit

**Sorry for not releasing recently, but with band practice and other such things, writing has been hard to get in. I'll do my best to write for y'all when I get the chance.  
I have something important to say, which is as follows: I am wanting to start a new fanfic about one of my other favorite anime (My top 3 favorite are Fairy Tail, Kanokon, and Highschool DxD, but I'll list the others I'm willing to write about after the chapter) pick one, and give me a suggestion. I'm sure I can find something to write about! Also, if I haven't seen the anime you want me to write about, sorry, but I've got too many I want to try, along with my friend randomly pushing me to try some.  
Anyways, on to the story!**

**Last time on Pairs: Gray was told by Erza to visit her house to discuss their recent job, which they had been on to team-build.**

**~~At the guild~~**

Gray was getting rather annoyed with his flame-brained friend, who's girlfriend had left earlier, so he could fight. "Hey, slanty-eyes! Shut up!" said an annoyed Gray, who had had enough. _'Since I can't fight him, I'll just yell at him.'_

"What'd you say, Ice Princess?" just said Natsu in return, knowing his friend couldn't fight him. _'I think this'll be fun, I get to mess with him and he can't do a thing.'_

Gray stood up, completely forgetting that Juvia would probably beat him into a pulp after the fight. As Gray stood up, he removed his shirt, leaving him with only pants. _'Oh crap, I can't fight now, I forgot!'_ suddenly remembered Gray, leaving him boiling mad. "I'm going for a walk to clear my head." he said, to avoid a fight.

**~~Streets of Magnolia; Gray is boiling angry at Natsu, not thinking about much else~~**

"Oh, I've got a meeting with Erza, don't I?" said Gray to no one in particular.

He'd been walking towards Fairy Hills inadvertantly, his instincts probably trying to save him from an Erza beating. _'Well, I'm already halfway there, I'll just keep up this pace, I might even be early.'_

He couldn't think of anything else before memories of not being able to beat Natsu came back to him. He began to go into auto-pilot and just think, letting his body move itself.

**~~At Erza's place; before Gray arrives~~**

_'OK, Gray will be here soon, something about those bandits just didn't feel right, I wonder if he noticed the same?'_ thought Erza, while getting into the shower. _'If he didn't, I'll punish him for not being more perceptive.'_

When Erza was through with her shower, she wrapped a towel around herself, remembering something that she had left in the other room.

**~~Gray is arriving at Erza's place~~**

Gray opened the door and burst in, at this point with his body on auto-pilot, he only had on his boxers. He wasn't paying any attention to what was going on, so he slipped on some water that had gotten on the floor, and landed on top of a very flustered Erza.

**~~Juvia's POV~~**

_'Juvia will follow her Gray-sama, to see what Erza's _meeting_ is about.'_ thought Juvia, obviously still not quite over her many supposed love rivals.

She began to imagine her and Gray as parents, and put her body on auto-pilot, as usual. It wasn't odd to see the water mage heading towards Fairy Hills, so no one questioned it.

She arrived to see Erza's door open, only moments after Gray had gone in, and stuck her head around the corner, only to see her Gray-sama lying, in boxers, on top of a completely nude Erza.

_'G-G-G-G-Gray-s-s-s-sama w-w-wouldn't do that, r-r-right?'_ thought Juvia, thinking that if this was an accident, Gray would tell her flat out. Before he saw her though, she ran away, not wanting to see the horrid scene before her any longer.

**I really am sorry about taking so long to update, I just haven't had time to do so recently, with band and school starting. Either way, I have to get re-aquainted with all the characters, so this may seem a little more like the first few chapters; really stiff.**

**On to other matters, though. The anime I'm willing to write about (these will be couples, so choose carefully. Also, I've been asked by my friend to try my hand at writing lemon, don't worry for you younger folks out there. The lemons will be in a separate story, for those of you that don't want to read them, they are not story-impacting in too big a way.) Aside that point, let me actually list the anime now :P. They are as follows: Zero no Tsukaima, Kodomo no Jikan (no lemon, it's a freaking little girl), Kanokon, Highschool DxD, Omamori Himari, and Princess Lover. Please leave me a review, or PM me with your choice. I want to have a different story going on in the background because it'll help stop writer's block if I have something not Fairy Tail-related to write about. Also, I want to write about the more, well... let's say odd, pairs on Fairy Tail, which I have seen, because I want to be flexible in how I write. I'm willing to write (none of these will have lemon) Levy x Lucy, Erza x Lucy, Gray x Erza, Natsu x Erza. I've seen all but one of these couples, so I'd like to write on these, give me your choices. :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello all! It's been a while since I've updated Pairs, eh? Well, i'm sorry about all of that, school has been getting in the way of me doing much at all! I haven't even watched the most recent episode of Fairy Tail D: I have a long weekend, and I got a semblance of an idea for more NaLu. Sorry for all you GaLe fans out there, but I got nothing for them so I'm skipping back to basics. Anyhow, on to the story!**

**PLEASE READ THE AUTHOR'S NOTES AT THE BEGINNING AND THE END, THEY CONTAIN IMPORTANT INFORMATION!**

**Last time on Pairs: Gray and Erza had a mishap, but now it's back to our other favorite couple!**

**Chapter 9**

**"Who?!"**

**~~At Lucy's house; Natsu has 'moved in' and he sleeps there most nights~~**

Lucy started awake, having forgotten that Natsu was actually supposed to be in her bed now. _'Gosh. He's way too close, I need to get a mattress or something for him to sleep on.'_ She thought, rolling over to put her head on his bare chest. _'Well, if I can convince him to wear more than his boxers, it'll be less awkward.'_

Natsu noticed that Lucy had woken up, and smiled a little when she made a 'hmph' sound as she put her head to his chest. _'I don't know why she's so hellbent on getting me to sleep elsewhere in the apartment if she likes using me as a pillow so much.'_ It had been the same arguement the past couple of days. She would ask he sleep somewhere else, and he would refuse, simple enough but tiring.

The last thought that passed through his head before he went to sleep was one of being utterly exhausted.

**~~At the guild; Mira is noticing new friends~~**

_'Well, who's hanging around with the Rajjin now?'_ She began to look more closely at the head of white hair that was bobbing up and down from laughter next to Bixslow. _'Lisanna?! What?! I can't contest her, but I'm definitely pushing this farther down the road.'_ Suddenly someone calling her caught her attention. She smiled sweetly and turned to the customer.

_'I think Mira just saw me. Damnit! I didn't want anyone to know about this, but if she saw it I'll be bugged about it in a little bit.'_ Lisanna thought. She had taken a liking to the tall man, after having come to terms with the fact that she had been basically dead to Natsu. There was no way he wouldn't've moved on. _'It's only natural.'_ "Hey!" She yelped as someone threw something in her direction.

"To dodge is to be a Man!" Said her brother, obviously not understanding, yet again. Suddenly a head of brown hair popped up next to him.

"That doesn't even make any sense!" Evergreen had spoken this time, she liked correcting Elfman, but she seemed more like a wife than a friend sometimes. Mirajane had been near when this happened, so afterwards Lisanna heard taunts about the two getting married from her older sister.

**~~At Gray's house; brooding over the events transpired~~**

_'There's only one way to get this done and overwith and I need to do it quickly.' _Gray had been in trouble with himself since he had barged in on Erza and fallen. He hadn't talked to anyone for very long periods of time, not even his new girlfriend. _'I need to tell her and explain, but I'm going to freak out if I have to confront her alone. Erza won't even look me in the eye!'_

**~~At Juvia's house; doing the same~~**

_'That has to be a misunderstanding, right? There's no way Gray-sama would do something so stupid!'_ Juvia was at constant war with herself, and she hadn't seen him since the incident, so the next time they talked, she would confront him about what was hopefully an accident.

**I'm so out of touch. I'm just setting up for a conflict with NaLu, and solidifying GrUvia's now. This chapter isn't filler so much as setup. Again, so sorry for the long wait, I just couldn't find time to write about anything! I've got a Highschool DxD story up, and a lemon up for those of you old enough.**

**THESE NOTES ARE IMPORTANT, PLEASE READ THEM.**

**I write these to tell you important info about the different things that are happening in my life that affect my writing. I will also ask you questions that I need answered, so again, please read these! Thank you,**

**-Kyle**


	10. UPDATE, PLEASE READ

**Hello all of you readers out there, be you Love Potion fans or Pairs fans, this is a message for the likes of both fandoms! I am currently undergoing a point in my life wherin I have little to no time to write, so the stories may be periodically released with no warning or schedule. Pairs will be released on Saturdays and Love Potion on Wednesdays once I get through this point in my life. I hope you can all forgive me for my fault, and I hope you don't stop liking my stories for what they are!**

**-Kyle**


	11. UPDATE 2, PLEASE READ

**This story will remain on hiatus until Love Potion is completed. Love Potion is a terminable story, while this is most likely interminate. I will end Love Potion soon enough, this story might never end. I'm going to write Love Potion a lot, so if you like Highschool DxD go and read that. Sorry for the inconvenience, but it's more likely that I'll be able to write this story when I finish Love Potion.**

**Sincerely,**

**-Kyle**


End file.
